


Alias Ficlets

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, M/M, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Alias ficlets from various memes on my livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anna/Sydney

Anna shifted forward, pinning Sydney against the wall, their bodies pressed together. Sydney. Sydney held her ground, dark sunglasses hiding her eyes as she strained against Anna’s hold. Anna smiled at her reflection in those glasses as she rested one hand on Sydney’s hip, fingers slipping under the shirt to rest against warm,.soft skin. 

Her hand moved higher, Sydney’s stomach muscles tightening up. Anna found the clasp of her bra and flicked it open, Sydney’s gasp lost in Anna’s mouth as she kissed Sydney hard, hand cupping her breast. 

“See you around, Bristow.” Anna smirked at her, Sydney’s shocked expression mostly hidden behind her dark glasses. 

Anna gave her breast one last caress, and kicked her fee out from under her before taking off, memory stick transferred safely from Sydney’s bra into Anna’s. She had maybe no more than a minute before the American spy would be on her feet and after her.


	2. Jack/Irina

Sex with Irina was strange and familiar. Jack knew who she truly was but the touch of her hands on him brought back so many memories of Laura. Though Laura never quite looked at him in the way Irina did. 

The same single minded focus and passion for Rambaldi she now carried into the bedroom. Hands and mouth driving Jack’s pleasure even higher. Yet there were echos of Laura in the way she moved and arched against him. He wanted to forget Laura, to completely erase her from his mind because she never really existed. But he couldn’t, not with the way Irina touched or looked at him.


	3. Canopener - Will/Francie

“What are you doing?”

Will looked up from the mixing bowl sitting on the counter. He tried to look innocent but settled for grinning at Francie in the hopes to deter her. “I was just looking for a can opener.” 

“Uh huh.” Francie was not going to be sway by his oh so gorgeous smile. “And it happened to be in the bowl with the mix for my special birthday cake for Syd?” Francie brandished the wooden spoon she was holding at him. 

Will yelped and bolted from the kitchen when she took a step toward him. She glared after him before going to see what damage he had done to her cake.


	4. Lace Sleeves - Vaughn/Sark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaughn/Sark

The lace was stiff, itching against his skin. Vaughn tugged on it yet again, to the amusement of his companion. 

“You will ruin the lines of your suit if you continue to tug like that.”

Sark moved into Vaughn’s view, dressed in a similar outfit to Vaughn’s. Dress pants, stiff brocade jacket that came out of a century before along with a white shirt complete with lace sleeves that draped over his hands and a cravat.

“Is this really necessary, Sark? Or is this just another chance to play games with me?” 

Sark circled around him, tugging at the jacket. Vaughn bit his tongue feeling Sark’s hands brushing over his back and lower. 

“Trust me, Michael, this is entirely necessary. The club is old, elite and steeped in centuries of tradition. One false move, one little breach of protocol and you will be made.”

Sark had circled back to face Vaughn, a little to close now as he reached out to adjust Vaughn’s cravat. Vaughn gritted his teeth, feeling a shiver of arousal course through him at the feel of Sark’s fingers touching him and breathing in the scent of his aftershave. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d felt that little jolt as his body reacted to Sark’s presence. It didn’t seem to matter that Sark was an enemy, at least sometimes when he wasn’t helping out. Vaughn wanted him, or at least his body did. He wanted to shove Sark down and take him, pounding into Sark until Vaughn had gotten the other man out of his system. Maybe then, this insanity of being attracted to someone he hated would be gone. 

Sark’s hands brushed over his shoulders and down Vaughn’s arms. Vaughn refused to step as he caught sight of the smirk on Sark’s face. 

“You need me for this, Michael. I’m the only one who can get you into the club and into the safe. Without me, this mission is a failure for the CIA.” 

“Now then,” Sark took one last lingering look of Vaughn. Heat spiked through Vaughn. Sark’s smirk deepened as if he could sense Vaughn’s reaction to him. “Shall we go?


	5. Custody - Tom Grace/female Will Tippin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Grace/always female Will Tippin

In his Will Jack left almost everything he had to Sydney and Isabelle, including the locations of his weapons stashes. Vaughn received keys to several other stashes and a short letter from Jack, the gist of it being to take care of Sydney and Isabella. Tom got custody of one Wilhelmina Tippin. 

There was no letter or note telling Tom about his new responsibility. Dixon, the executor of Jack’s estate had handed him a plain, white envelope containing only a key and address to someplace in Wisconsin. 

The address led him to a small storage unit filled with assorted weapons, forged documents, supplies and money. Everything a spy could want when hell broke loose. Tom was impressed. Jack had amassed a safe place that put his own to shame. Not to mention this was only one of who knew how many storage units Jack had established over his long career. 

It was the thick folder sitting out in the open that told Tom just why Jack had led him here. The file was a very detailed account of Sydney’s friend Will. Her school years, working for an LA newspaper as an investigative reporter followed by her forays into the world of spies. Her affair with Frank Calfo was also laid out along with how Calfo had been a double agent. No detail seemed to have been left out of the file. 

Tom remembered Tippin. His first impression upon meeting her was typical California blonde. Long legs, long blonde hair and clear blue eyes with a smile that lit up her face. She also had a tendency to inane chatter and a vacuous, sometimes dumb smile and expression. Not Tom’s type at all but he could forgive her many things because she made Sydney laugh and smile far more than he’d every seen from his fellow agent. 

In Will’s case that first impression turned out wrong. Tom had watched as Will not only didn’t fall apart under the revelation of a bomb in her head but actually went out on a mission with Sydney and successfully deactivated the bomb. 

But what the hell was Bristow thinking when he led Tom here. Tom didn’t need this kind of responsibility. He’d already failed once with his wife, who had died because of him. He didn’t need this. He should have died on the subway train instead of letting Rachael talk him out of there. Now here he was with a dead man telling him to look after someone else. 

What the hell was he going to do?


	6. Rain - Jack/Irina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Irina passing information in the rain

The rain poured down. It bounced off the sidewalk, soaking Jack’s shoes and pant legs despite the wide umbrella he stood under. Barely evening and the world was dark under heavy clouds. The streetlights did little to light the way, their glow dimmed under the heavy fall of water. 

She came out of the darkness, head down as she dashed through the rain. Just another person caught off guard by the sudden storm. Jack knew better. He knew intimately the way she moved and talked. 

Irina didn’t stop until she was under the umbrella he held, their bodies almost touching. Without thinking, Jack tilted the umbrella to shelter her more, letting the rain seep down his back. Irina smiled, at once familiar and new. Jack’s breath caught as he saw Laura, her eyes lit up with laughter as they dashed from the car into the house in a sudden downpour. 

The smile widened and it was Irina standing before him, not his wife, Laura. Irina, whose sodden clothes clung to her body, hugging once familiar curves. Her nipples were hard from the rain, clearly visible under her snug shirt.

Jack felt his body tightened, memories of loving Laura blurring into Irina beneath him, naked and sweaty as they moved together. The more they worked together, the more Jack found himself off balance, caught between two women sharing the same body. Laura had been an illusion. Irina was the reality. Traitor, enemy and someone Jack found himself drawn to despite what she had done or would do. 

“What have you found out?” 

Irina pressed closer to him, their bodies touching. Jack stiffened but didn’t pull away. To anyone looking they would appear as two lovers sharing an umbrella. 

Irina’s breath was warm against his ear as she talked, one hand resting on his waist. Jack breathed and tried to remember this woman had destroyed his life. They were only together to seek vengeance on those who killed Sydney.


	7. Red Silk - Jack/Irina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack doesn't know why he continues these encounters

Silk crumbled under his hands as Jack shoved the dress up. Laura would never have worn such a provocative dress. She’d worn modest dresses that fell below her knees and only hinted at soft curves. Her femininity far more subtle and enticing. She was the girl next door, the academic whose mind shone brighter than her body. 

Irina wore blood red silk that hugged her curves, and showed off her breasts. Her femininity far different than Laura’s. This woman was a seducer, the desire of all men around her – manipulating their needs and wants to her own ends.. She was the farthest image from Laura as   
one woman could be. 

Her breath hitched as Jack pushed inside her, her leg wrapped around his hip. She was hot and wet and far too familiar as he took her. Her nipples were hard, pressing against Jack’s chest as her hands urged him on. Her eyes never left his, cool and detached as she watched him, seemingly oblivious to the way they moved together. 

“Who do you see?” Irina whispered against his skin “Which woman are you with? Laura? Me? Some faceless woman to ease your need.” 

Her tone was mocking, eyes still cool even as her skin grew flushed and slick with sweat.. Jack slid one hand between them to where they were joined. Irina gasped, arching into him, eyes growing darker, less detached. He played with her, finding long remembered places that made her moan and cry out as she came. 

Jack followed quickly, his body convulsing in pleasure. Irina held him tightly to her. She pulled his head down, kissing him softly as one hand slowly traced over his body. Something Laura always did after they had sex. 

Jack pulled away, quickly straightening his clothes. Irina laughed as she smoothed the crumbled dress down over her hips. The smell of sex and her perfume hung heavy in the air. 

He didn’t know why he continued these encounters. They only left him confused and off balanced. The more he was with Irina the less certain he became of his ability to read her or keep his guard up around her. Yet he kept coming, kept trying to understand Irina in the hopes of one day being able to stop her.


	8. On Guard - Jack/Vaughn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you can’t do this now, in the privacy of your house then how are you going to pull off our cover when there will be cameras on us constantly.”

Jack slowly walked towards him. Vaughn tensed when Jack stopped at little too close. Jack’s hand lifted and Vaughn tried not to flinch as Jack’s fingers trailed lightly down his cheek. He did twitch when Jack’s hands slowly moved down his chest in a light caress before coming to rest on Vaughn’s hip. 

Jack tugged lightly, trying to draw him closer. Reluctantly Vaughn moved until their bodies brushed against each other. 

“You need to relax more, Agent Vaughn. If you can’t do this now then I need to look for another partner.” Jack’s voice was soft with warning and an edge of displeasure even as Jack pulled Vaughn’s shirt free from his pants. 

Vaughn gasped as he felt Jack’s fingers touching his hip just underneath his waistband. He could feel the heat and press of Jack’s body against his from chest to thigh. 

“Do we really need to do this now?” Vaughn’s breath hitched as he felt Jack slide a leg between his. “We’re not going undercover for another few days.” 

“If you can’t do this now, in the privacy of your house then how are you going to pull off our cover when there will be cameras on us constantly.” 

Jack’s fingers slid a little deeper down his pants, tracing over the line where hip met torso. Vaughn shuddered, find the sensation of another man touching him more enjoyable than he thought it would be. 

“This way gives you time to get use to it and allow me to see if you can really live this cover.” 

Jack’s knee pressed upward, just grazing Vaughn’s balls. Vaughn shuddered. He looked into Jack’s eyes, seeing them cool and just a little to amused at Vaughn’s reactions. Bristow didn’t believe Vaughn could actually pull their cover off. 

Letting his body relax into Jack’s, Vaughn reached up to slide his hand behind Jack’s head, pulling him forward until their mouths met. It was both familiar and strange. The touch of another mouth against his the same but the hint of stubble against his skin and feel of Jack’s hard body against his was so very different. 

His eyes drifted shut as he opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, feeling Jack respond. Heat pooled low in his belly as the kiss grew harder, messier. He found himself becoming lost in it, in the feel of another man kissing him, touching him. 

Suddenly, Jack pulled away, breathing hard, eyes dark as he stared at Vaughn. Vaughn stared back, tasting Jack on his lips. Even as Vaughn watched, Jack’s breathing slowed and his face settled back into his usual mask of wary watchfulness. 

“That will do nicely, Agent Vaughn.”


	9. Masks - Jack/female Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more to Will then what she has been presenting to the world.

Jack watched as one of Sark’s thugs pulled Will from the car. The thug pushed Will forward as Sark smirked at Jack and got into the car. The car took off leaving Will and Jack starting at one another. 

Something tightened inside Jack as he watched Will start to walk towards him with stumbling, painful steps. Her clothes were stained with dirt and blood. Cuts and bruises marred her face, her mouth bloodied and her blonde hair matted with even more dirt. 

She didn’t stop walking until she was right in front of him. Her arms slid around his waist, hugging him hard, a whispered ‘thank you’ almost lost against his chest. Jack could smell blood and the sour stench of sweat rolling off of her as he stiffly raised one arm to hug her tentatively. She was trembling against him but he couldn’t tell if she was crying or not. 

Days later, back in Los Angeles, Will’s arm was steady as she held it out, hand curled into a fist with a rubber band tied around her upper arm. The arm was steady as she watched Jack fill a syringe with heroin. Jack studied her for a moment, seeing only a combination of fear, determination and trust in her eyes before he injected the drug into her arm. 

It didn’t take long for the drug to start working. As he carefully monitored her reactions, Jack wondered, not for the first time since Taipei, just how much of Wilhelmina Tippin he had seen over the last few days was the real Tippin. Gone was the vacuous and slightly dumb smiles and looks, along with the inane chatter he had come to expect from Sydney’s best friend. At first glance, Will came off as nothing more than a stereotypical dumb blonde though there had to be more to her in order for her to work at the level she did as an investigative reporter. 

It wasn’t until she had confronted him at the bar that Jack began to wonder how much of what he saw was an act. There had been a steely determination in Will when she told him that she knew Jack had been the one to kidnap and rough her up. A determination and a keen mind that started to show itself more and more as they worked together to unearth Will’s Deep Throat contact. And since Taipei Jack had not seen one trace of the dumb blonde persona in Will.


	10. Blues Music - Tom/Sydney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The room’s wired for sight and sound.”

Sydney didn’t recognize the music Tom had turned on. It was something slow and bluesy, calling up images of hot, sweltering nights and tangled sheets. 

She slid her hands around his neck, swaying in time with the music. Tom’s hands rested on her hips, the silk of her dress growing warm under his touch. They moved slowly in time with the music. Their bodies brushed against each other, her nipples tightening as they rubbed against his chest. Tom’s head lowered, his breath warm against her ear. 

“The room’s wired for sight and sound.” 

Sydney didn’t reply, only tilted her head to let his mouth skim down her neck. A shiver ran through her. Partly from Tom’s touch, but also because of the Intel. Their plan had to been to fake an intimate scene between them, one fitting their cover as married assassins. That had just been blown apart by their very paranoid and possibly psychotic host. Now it had to be very real.

Sydney lifted her head, her mouth opening under Tom’s. They continued to move to the music, moving closer until they were pressed against each other from chest to thigh as the kiss deepened. 

She’s been in situations like this over her years as an agent. Sometimes the sex was good and sometimes it was bad. It was a matter of compartmentalization. This is what needed to be done for the mission to succeed. Except this time Sydney was having trouble keeping her mind on the mission. And her growing attraction to Tom. Not to mention the way he’d started looking at her lately.


	11. Direction - Jack, female Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack offers Will advice on her career choices

“Ms. Tippin.” 

Will looked up from the computer screen to find Jack standing before her. The other man’s face was unreadable as usual. 

“I understand from Sydney that you are considering going to school to upgrade yourself.” 

Will blinked. “Yeah, I am.” She wanted to ask Jack when he had talked to Sydney about Will because the last time Will looked, Sydney was still not on speaking terms with her father. 

“I’ve been away from here for two years when I was in Witness Protection and I thought it might be worthwhile to take the time now to learn a few more things about my job before getting right back into work.” 

Jack nodded and Will thought she detected a glimmer of approval in his eyes. 

“If I might make a suggestion, I thought these courses might be of interest to you.” Jack held out a slip of paper to Will. 

Will took it and opened it. Her eyes widened as she read through the list. Looking up, she found Jack had already left. Going back to her computer, Will called up the courses listed on the paper only to find her instincts correct. Jack had just given her a list of programs not even related to Analysis but to Clandestine Operations.


End file.
